Secarats Talent Management Services
Secarats Talent Management Services (formerly known as Star Aces Talent Management Services) is a Filipino-owned talent management and entertainment company based in Quezon City, Philippines. It was founded in 2014 by Francis Custodio Abuan Jr., the owner and director of Secarats Talent Management Training and FJA Media Production that develops IBC 13 talents and programs, along with television and radio. It is one of the premier supplier of talents on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, effective, innovative and affordable training for voice, dance, modeling and acting workshop. STMS is the production unit partner and line producer of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), the government-sequestered and the country's third leading TV network founded in 1960. The offices, production studios, auditions and trainings are located at Unit 4C - Tower II, Manhattan Parkway Residences, General Malvar Avenue, Araneta Center, Cubao, Quezon City, Philippines. History The entertainment and talent management company headed by the top honcho Francis Custodio Abuan Jr. as the owner and producer to establish in January 17, 2014 as Star Aces Talent Management Services. In October 22, 2014, it changed its new name is about to unfold as Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). Although a major player in the talent management and entertainment industry, Secarats will be handled by the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) as the line producer and production partner, with Jose Avellana as IBC chairman and CEO. Secarats gained popularity as a major competitor of the entertainment company like Viva Entertainment; and Secarats Artist Group poised itself to be a major competitor of the giant talent management companies like Star Magic, GMA Artist Center, IBC Talent Center and Viva Artist Agency. It has grown into a major player in the entertainment industry, and is the talents supplier on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, effective, innovative and affordable training for voice, dance, modeling and acting workshop, music recording, the talent management and entertainment magazine for kids and teens under SAG Magazine and television partner of IBC. Key people *Francis Custodio Abuan Jr. (born in November 30) (with his mother Salina Abuan | Facebook - STMS Owner/Producer (Francisco Abuan, Jr. on Instagram, Franco Custodio Abuan Jr. | Facebook on Facebook) *Benedict Rosopa - Videographer/Editor (Benedict Roposa on Instagram) Contact info *Telephone No.: (02) 285-5097 *09283575188 or 09174819997 Secarats Talent Management Services discovers, trains and manages artists and talents, produces IBC 13 shows, movies and events, and supports communities who need assistance. Divisions *Secarats Artist Group (SAG) - the talent management unit for young talents and artists *Secarats Television (IBC) **Secarats TV (cable, digital and satellite TV) *Secarats Films (IBC Films) *Secarats Records (IBC Records) - the record sub-label for Secarats artists as a sub-label of Secarats, the line producer and production unit partner of IBC, which caters local pop music for teens and kids. Featuring new and emerging young digital and recording artists, up-and-coming Secarats talent from the line producer and produces a soundtrack and compilations based on the TV shows of IBC, music album from the Secarats digital and recording artists, original music and performances by popular Secarats stars. *Secarats Publishing Group **SAG Magazine - the talent management and entertainment magazine for kids and teens **P&S Fashion Collection Magazine (Patty & Sam) *Secarats Interactive Subsidiary and assets *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (acquired in 2015 as the line producer and production partner) See also * Franco Custodio Abuan Jr. | Facebook * Lhenzy V. Costales | Facebook * Cover Photos * Robinson mall antipolo show | Facebook * Secarats’ Francis Custodio Abuan appointed as IBC-13’s line producer * Maine Ebamse (@maineebamse) • Instagram photos and videos * IBC 13 Programs to Watch Out For this 2016 * ‘SECARATS RADIO’ Premieres February 6 on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 * Secarats at 4 * People's Television Network (2015) * Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (2015-present) External links * Secarats Talents Management Services on Facebook References Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:People's Television Network Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 establishments in the Philippines Category:Media in Metro Manila Category:Talent agencies of the Philippines Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Companies established in 2014 Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation